This invention relates to a record player in which a turntable is rotatable about a shaft and more particularly to a device for preventing a turntable from slipping off the corresponding shaft by limiting relative axial movement of the turntable and the corresponding shaft.
In such a record player as above, a boss or bushing of a metal is fixed to a turntable by integrally forming the boss with the turntable or by press-in fitting the boss into a hub of the turntable, for example. The turntable is formed with slot means for receiving two bent ends of leg portions of a generally U-shaped retainer spring. The leg portions of the spring retainer extend across two cutouts, respectively, formed in the boss. The shaft is formed with a radial groove to receive the two leg portions of the retainer spring. With the slot means and the two cutouts formed in the boss, the retainer spring is mounted to the turntable such that the leg portions of the retainer spring are kept received in the radial groove of the shaft, thus limiting relative axial movement of the turntable and the shaft so that the turntable is prevented from slipping off the shaft (see FIG. 5). A problem with this device for preventing slipping of a turntable out of a shaft resides in that the process of forming a boss of metal with cutouts, which is necessary in manufacturing the device, is complex, thus reducing the productivity and increasing the manufacturing cost. Another problem resides in that unless the cutouts formed in a metallic boss are machined with great accuracy as designed, the interference contact between the leg portions of a generally U-shaped retainer spring and the bottom wall of a radial groove of a shaft which would hamper smooth rotation of the corresponding turntable is likely to occur.